Filosofia da Composição
by B. Lilac
Summary: Tão preto no branco, o cenário era adequado o suficiente para recitar sombrias poesias e apreciar a beleza em sua suprema expressão. / Para Bianca Caroline.


_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu apenas escrevo roteiros não aproveitados para os _genjutsus_ do Rock Lee.

~ One-shot para a _Bianca Caroline_, por desvendar todas as músicas utilizadas em _Silêncio_.

_Ei, moça das framboesas. Sabe o quanto fiquei animada em escrever com esse ship, não sabe? Eu peço desculpas pela grande demora e realmente espero que você aprecie o resultado._

**~x~**

_**~ Filosofia da Composição**_

"Encarando, então, a Beleza como a minha província, minha seguinte questão se referia ao _tom_ de sua mais alta manifestação, e todas as experiências têm demonstrado que esse tom é o da tristeza. A beleza de qualquer espécie, em seu desenvolvimento supremo, invariavelmente provoca na alma sensitiva as lágrimas. A melancolia é, assim, o mais legítimo de todos os tons poéticos."

~ Edgar Allan Poe

**~x~**

Sai levantou suas mãos tão brancas e ainda um tanto infantis, e encarou as manchas de nanquim impregnadas nas pontas de seus dedos e sob suas unhas. Preto no branco. Tudo ao seu redor estava preto no branco, como um realístico desenho monocromático. Aquele tom cinzento que preenchia tudo era tão magnífico que parecia ter sido enviado por alguma entidade cósmica com uma sensibilidade descabida.

Possivelmente, era um conluio entre o espírito da chuva e a deusa do sol.

A despeito do fim de tarde ser a hora em que o sol preenchia tão fulgurantemente aquela cafeteria, o céu resolvera sucumbir às nuvens baixas, pesadas e cinzentas, deixando tudo frio e escuro. De vez em quando, alguém empurrava a porta para entrar ou sair, e uma rajada de friagem lá de fora entrava e baixava mais um pouquinho a temperatura que a calefação lutava para manter. Agasalhado como estava, e ainda sentado num canto mais ou menos afastado da entrada, Sai apenas sentia pequena ondas frias em suas bochechas e naquele espaço entre o fim da calça e o início das meias. Meio que como ter alguém respirando muito perto.

Esse pensamento quase mandava calafrios por sua espinha.

Levantou os olhos das mãos e olhou para a mesa, tomada por uma profusão de folhas de desenho, livros e cadernos. Mesmo as xícaras pareciam ter tomado parte daquele mundo despido de cor, manchas secas de café forte nas beiradas, contra o branco da porcelana.

O som arrastado de páginas sendo viradas se sobressaía ao vozerio quase hipnoticamente.

A despeito de sua expressão constrangedoramente apática, percebeu que Sasuke estava totalmente concentrado no que fazia. Pegava um livro de uma pilha de tantos outros, corria as páginas até encontrar o que desejava, fazia anotações a lápis num caderno e, então, deixava o livro de lado para repetir o mesmo processo com algum outro. Ajeitava os óculos, vez ou outra, a luminosidade branca se refletindo nas lentes. Sai poderia ficar olhando-o fazer aquilo o dia inteiro; apoiar os cotovelos na mesa, segurar o queixo e fazer de conta que estava no meio de uma aula de apreciação artística.

Sim, seria a suprema expressão da beleza se Sasuke não estivesse usando _post-its_ amarelos para marcar as páginas.

- Oh. Como você consegue ser tão estraga-prazeres?

Sasuke levantou momentaneamente os olhos de seu caderno e olhou para Sai, arqueando uma sobrancelha num lapso de segundo antes de voltar às suas anotações. O reclamante tomou aquilo como um sinal verde para que se explicasse.

- Seus _post-its_ amarelos. Estão destoando da atmosfera sombria de hoje, como raios de sol cortando a negrura melancólica da chuva.

- Seu cachecol é vermelho – foi a única resposta que obteve, dada num tom distraído e vazio de emoção, de quem concorda com algo sem realmente dar atenção.

Sai não disse mais nada, optando por se manter observando. Sasuke escrevia algo no pequeno bloco de _post-its_ para, em seguida, molhar a ponta do dedo na língua, separar o papelzinho quadrado dos outros e colá-lo à página. Oh, aquela cena era de uma apelação tamanha, que deixava Sai com vontade de desenhar algo capaz de fazer brotar suor gelado na nuca e gerar momentâneo desconforto nas partes baixas.

E a resposta para o que seria estava justamente à sua frente, transbordando daqueles olhos frios.

Não faria nada de absolutamente mirabolante, claro – como retratar o rapaz usando nada além de seus óculos de armação simples, com as costas de uma mão dramaticamente pousadas na testa. Talvez fizesse Sasuke em sua pose de tristeza pensativa. Sentado, elegantemente segurando o queixo com uma única mão e encarando-o com aquele olhar arrasa-quarteirão, carregado de sua inerente, fria e crua melancolia.

E não usaria nada além de lápis com diferentes graus de maciez, especialmente vindos de seu adorado estojo da Koh-i-Noor, e de seu esfuminho novo.

Deixaria os olhos por último. Seriam o _epílogo_ de seu desenho, o toque final profundamente preenchido com lápis mais escuro, destoando de todo o resto cuidadosamente traçado com lápis de dureza média e depois ligeiramente sombreado e esfumado.

Daria significativa atenção àqueles detalhes que gostava tanto de ficar observando e traçando mentalmente, sempre se refreando em não se esticar por sobre a mesa e tocá-los com as pontas dos dedos. Oh sim, como o pulso delgado saindo pela manga do suéter, um complemento mais que charmoso para aquela mão pálida e esguia que segurava o lápis já pela metade. As linhas daquele ossinho saliente, Sai preencheria páginas e mais páginas de seu caderno apenas com aquele pedacinho do outro rapaz – não que se importasse em passar dias e dias traçando também outras demais saliências.

O branco do papel faria jus àquele pedaço branco de colo, exposto pela gola V do suéter? Oh, faria. Sasuke era tão preto no branco quanto aqueles professores altos, esguios e sedutores, impressos nas páginas dos _mangás_.

Escolheria um lápis macio e escuro, mas não tanto quanto os olhos, para traçar o cabelo. Cairiam sobre aquele belo rosto, acariciando o maxilar e o pescoço, abrindo um pequeno espaço para deixar transbordar de seu olhar a nostalgia de quem pensa na amada que se foi. Cabelos lisos e negros como as asas de um corvo pronto para alçar seu voo errante pela noite enluarada.

Segurando o queixo com as duas mãos, Sai tamborilou levemente as pontas dos dedos nas bochechas e sorriu.

- Diz "Nunca mais", _Tengu-sama_.

Sasuke levantou apenas os olhos de seu caderno e o encarou por entre o cabelo caído em seu rosto – tal qual o resultado final do desenho de Sai. Torceu levemente os lábios e, enfim, abandonou o lápis já muito apontado e se encostou ao espaldar da cadeira. Olhou brevemente para as xícaras vazias de café e, com um suspiro, reuniu as duas como que se preparando para ir buscar mais.

Sai ficou observando tudo com uma expressão neutra, sem sorrir, esperar uma resposta do _rapaz-corvo_ ou exigir um pouco de creme em seu café.

Mas antes que Sasuke fizesse qualquer menção de se levantar, lançou um estranho olhar a Sai e depois para sua pilha de livros. Alcançou-os e revisou o nome de cada um, como se procurando um em específico.

Encostou novamente as costas à cadeira e levou as mãos às têmporas.

- Preciso voltar à biblioteca – disse.

- Oh. Por quê?

- Está faltando livro.

Sai olhou rapidamente através do vidro da porta, para a chuva que voltava a castigar o lado de fora do prédio, e depois olhou para Sasuke, que ainda massageava as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

- Posso ir com você?

- Para quê?

Dividir o guarda-chuva, não é óbvio?

- Mera companhia para uma caminhada solitária.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e fitou-o com cara de poucos amigos, antes de expelir num suspiro todas as frases de protesto que poderiam ter se formado em sua garganta. Sabia que seriam todas um grande desperdício de seus valiosos argumentos. Balançou a cabeça, como num ato de reprovação a si mesmo, e virou o corpo em direção ao balcão.

- Hinata – chamou pela mocinha que lia distraída junto à caixa registradora, segurando as bochechas coradas com as duas mãos. Ela sequer se mexeu.

- Hinata-san deveria parar de ler tantos romances históricos – comentou Sai, sendo ignorado pelo outro.

Sasuke chamou novamente pela garota, mais alto e estalando os dedos, e desta vez ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando para os lados à procura de quem quer que a chamasse. Seus olhos então se encontraram com os do rapaz e ela enrubesceu ainda mais. Sasuke a cortou antes que murmurasse alguma saudação educadinha.

- Pode olhar minhas coisas por um momento? – Seu tom de voz não era exatamente de quem pedia um favor. – Preciso correr até a biblioteca por um instante.

- É claro, Uchiha-san – ela disse, elevando minimamente a voz. – Pode ir... tranquilo.

Sasuke assentiu e agradeceu secamente. Desencostou o guarda-chuva preto das costas de sua cadeira, e ainda tinha um quê de exasperação curvando seus lábios quando se levantou e foi seguido por Sai até a porta. Olhou por um segundo para o lado de fora, tempo suficiente para que o garoto o alcançasse e se prostrasse ao seu lado, ajeitando o cachecol grosso de lã vermelha no pescoço. Sem aviso, puxou a porta e os dois foram arrebatados por uma rajada de vento frio e úmido.

Sasuke não perguntou uma segunda vez se o outro ainda gostaria de acompanhá-lo, e tentou não se arrepender de não ter trazido algo mais quente para se vestir, apenas abriu o guarda-chuva e enfrentou a tempestade.

Era um guarda-chuva grande e sóbrio, que fazia Sasuke parecer um daqueles ingleses da literatura ou do cinema, suficiente para proteger os dois sem que Sai precisasse se colar ao rapaz. Pena. Mas não dava para fazer nada em relação às suas meias, que já começavam a ficar inconsolavelmente úmidas. Levou as mãos ao cachecol e novamente o ajeitou ao pescoço, mais para ter o que fazer com as mãos do que propriamente para se proteger do frio.

Sasuke segurava o guarda-chuva bem lá no alto, pelo ponto de vista de Sai. Se o outro não fosse uns bons treze centímetros mais alto, até pensaria que não era sem querer, pensaria que era justamente com o propósito de puni-lo. Você me roubou o direito de ser solitário, agora morra.

Não fez comentário algum durante a curta caminhada de quase dez minutos que fizeram até o prédio da biblioteca, em meio à paisagem de árvores, fontes e bancos de concreto. O cheiro de Sasuke estava se misturando tão bem ao cheiro da chuva, que palavras apenas borrariam a beleza do momento.

Beleza que eleva a alma.

Oh. Sai estava se sentindo tão poético, que poderia roubar os cadernos de Sasuke e ilustrar seus _haikais_ com delicados _haigas_. Faria seu magnífico retrato enquanto o rapaz recitava poesias byronianas e diálogos shakeasperianos.

Sasuke sacudiu o guarda-chuva para deixá-lo no suporte da entrada, e foi seguido por Sai em seu caminho até os arquivos, onde encontrou a ficha do livro que queria e anotou sua localização num pedaço de papel amarrotado que tirou do bolso. Sai estava colado aos seus calcanhares enquanto se embrenhavam mais e mais nos corredores.

- Quando me deixará ler seus poeminhas?- perguntou o garoto num sussurro, enquanto seus sapatos chiavam contra o chão bem encerado.

- Que poeminhas? – replicou o outro num tom distraído.

- Os _haikais_ bonitinhos que você escreve.

Sasuke o encarou um tanto irritado, antes de virar na seção de literatura americana. Consultou novamente sua anotação e empurrou os óculos de volta ao lugar com dois dedos. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e seguiu adiante.

Sai começava a identificar os sinais de quando Sasuke queria ignorá-lo. Olhar irritado, alguma coisa a que fazer com as mãos. Às vezes, um suspiro mais profundo que o usual.

A parte legal e realmente excitante era que, quando esses sinais começavam a ficar previsíveis demais, Sasuke fazia algo de diferente. Como, por exemplo, parar de ignorá-lo e dar uma resposta adequada, mesmo que completamente vazia de emoção.

- Não escrevo _haikais_ – disse ele, correndo os dedos pelas lombadas dos velhos livros, ricamente encapados e sem nenhuma identificação além do adesivo com o número de chamada -, devia saber que não tenho suficiente sensibilidade para isso.

- Tem certeza que não faz, secretamente, nada mais emocionante do que estudar teoria literária, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke não respondeu, os olhos fixos nas prateleiras cobertas de poeira literária do século XIX. Não dava para ter uma ideia de que tipo de expressão esboçava, até que ele novamente passou as mãos nos cabelos e Sai teve uma boa visão de seu perfil. Os lábios curvados para baixo, as sobrancelhas franzidas, o maxilar rígido e os mínimos movimentos de seu pomo-de-adão. Sasuke era tão melancolicamente belo que o garoto tinha vontade de chorar.

- Sou melhor em teorizar, analisar e criticar do que em criar.

- Críticos também são criadores, Sasuke-kun. E por isso eu tenho certeza de que você seria capaz de recitar um poeminha lindo, enquanto eu o ilustro em seu corpo.

Sasuke virou o rosto para encará-lo, o corpo mais ou menos se inclinando para trás, como se encostado num muro imaginário. Ainda olhando detidamente para Sai, levantou o braço e alcançou a última prateleira da estante. O jeito como seus dedos médio e indicador roçaram na lombada de um dos livros fez Sai se sentir estranho, como se aqueles mesmos dedos subissem por sua espinha e se preparassem para tirá-la do lugar, tal qual Sasuke fizera minimamente com aquele livro.

Sasuke ainda o encarava, agora se inclinando até Sai, se curvando sobre o garoto como uma sombra, uma expressão que não dizia absolutamente nada. Ele poderia estar mentalmente compondo _haikais_ e _tankas_ ou simplesmente pensando em como extrair o sangue de Sai e usá-lo como tinta para escrever. Talvez até estivesse planejando fazer coisas sujas naquele corredor afastado. Sai poderia ter sorrido, para deixar evidente que estava imaginando bobagens, e fazer Sasuke estalar a língua com um pouco de exasperação e rapidamente deixar de encará-lo. Como se o garoto fosse algum coelho atropelado no meio da estrada, de quem ele poderia arrancar alguns nacos de carne macia.

Nada aconteceu. Sai não sorriu. Sasuke ainda estava na mesma posição, entre tirar o livro da estante e se inclinar sobre o outro. Havia uma intensidade tamanha em seu olhar que Sai quase se percebia encolher. Sentia a respiração do outro em sua bochecha esquerda, lenta e fria.

Oh, e no segundo seguinte, Sai notou que não era somente a respiração de Sasuke que estava fria. Mas também a ponta do nariz que roçou no seu e os lábios que rapidamente se colaram aos seus próprios.

Sai arregalou os olhos de surpresa e tudo estava preto no branco. A testa branca e vincada de Sasuke e seu cabelo tão preto e bagunçado - de tanto que o rapaz passou a mão -, fazendo cócegas em suas bochechas e no seu nariz, tudo sob a lâmpada fluorescente da biblioteca. Escutou o deslizar suave do livro na prateleira, e todos os outros se acomodando no espaço vago que se criara. Ainda teve a obscura visão dos olhos fechados de Sasuke, as pálpebras apertadas como se as sobrancelhas franzidas pesassem sobre elas, antes de finalmente deixar que seus próprios olhos se fechassem.

Segurou na garganta um murmúrio deliciado quando a mão livre de Sasuke se deslizou em sua nuca, afastando o cachecol, e os dedos dele se embrenharam bruscamente em seu cabelo. Estava fria e Sai achou que o rapaz deveria estar congelando com a falta de um agasalho mais quente. Queria apertar seus braços ao redor dele, agarrar o tecido de seu suéter e trazê-lo mais para perto. Mas seu corpo estava pateticamente rígido, um desengonçado cadáver de coelhinho, de quem o corvo se curvava sobre.

Não soube esboçar qualquer tipo de reação física mais adequada mesmo quando sentiu que suas costas se apoiavam contra as estantes e que estava encurralado entre os exemplares de literatura americana e aquela personificação do Adônis triste. Ou assim esteve, até descobrir da forma mais agradável o possível que mesmo a língua de Sasuke estava fria naquele instante. Foi aí que Sai encontrou sensibilidade suficiente para achar o que fazer com as mãos.

Na verdade, as mãos de Sai o agarraram tão furiosamente, que Sasuke quase parou de beijá-lo. E isso era uma coisa que o garoto não permitiria de jeito nenhum, não quando havia demorado tanto a acontecer. Quem precisava de versos inscritos numa taça feita de um crânio, quando tinha em seus braços a fonte onde mata-se a sede humana pela autotortura? Oh, e era certo que a conduta de Sai, ao segurar o outro tão firmemente, era sedenta. Quase envergonhou-se ao perceber esse fato.

Eventualmente, Sasuke soltou-se dele. Minimamente, no entanto. Suficiente para acomodarem-se melhor contra as estantes de literatura americana, num jeito quase confortável, enquanto o garoto se perguntava se suas mãos deveriam continuar a amarrotar o suéter do outro ou se seria mais adequado abraçá-lo e lhe dar um pouquinho de calor.

Sasuke o olhava fixamente, sem esboçar expressão que denunciasse o que acabara de acontecer, o rosto sempre vazio de emoções. Seus olhos continuavam transbordando aquela inerente melancolia e Sai pensou em seu desenho, iniciado e concluído apenas em sua mente. Não ficaria mais belo se feito sob aquela perspectiva? Muda-se a forma, o resultado continuava passível de encantadoras sensações.

Pensava nelas quando Sasuke se aproximou o suficiente para sussurrar em seu ouvido, os calafrios em sua espinha tão presentes e verdadeiros que chegavam a ser surreais.

- "Minha solidão me reste! Tira-te de meus umbrais! Tira o vulto de meu peito e a sombra de meus umbrais!"

Sai sorriu, aferrando-se mais ao rapaz, e respondeu:

- "Nunca mais."

* * *

**Céus, Bianca, amei demais escrever isso aqui, embora tenha sido minha primeira experiência diretamente com esses dois e eu ainda pense que podia ser de outro jeito. Mas eu estou muito feliz de você ter pedido por eles. Sério. E eu realmente espero que tenha sido do seu agrado.  
**

**Começar nem foi difícil, a história veio rapidinho. A questão foi o desenvolvimento. Descobri o quanto sou ruim com cenas de beijo - quantas, na verdade, já cheguei a escrever? E eu travei justamente nessa hora. ****Mas, como a beleza de qualquer espécie leva às lágrimas, achei uma solução bela. Fui ouvir Jeff Buckley. Poxa, só de olhar aquele rostinho melancólico na capa do cd já me dá vontade de chorar. - E eu nem assanho muito quando chega em "Lilac Wine", juro.  
**

**Leitores de Allan Poe certamente querem me arrancar os olhos. Sei lá. Acho que usei-o tanto aqui a ponto de desgastá-lo, mas não consegui evitar. Pouco importa se a "Filosofia da composição" é séria ou só uma grande piada por parte dele, eu adoro aquele ensaio e recomendo a quem não conheça.  
**

**E acho que é só. Até a próxima.  
**


End file.
